1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to greeting cards generally, and particularly to greeting cards which contain and enclose other objects. More particularly, this invention also relates to a greeting card which forms a gift box and display case for objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Greeting cards are ubiquitous, being used for myriad purposes such as seasonal celebrations, personal contact or other messages. Some are simple folded paper with printed messages, while others include clever foldings that create pop-up displays upon one opening the card. Still others contain small objects typically taped or glued to an inside surface such that they are revealed when the card is opened.
Particularly at holiday times, people who receive greeting cards like to display them, usually for decorative purposes, by standing them up and partially opened. Even without the cards containing objects, standing them together commonly results in many of them falling over, collapsing or otherwise defeating the purpose of display. A need exists for means for stabilizing greeting cards whereby they may be displayed efficiently.
When greeting cards contain gift objects, their shape may be distorted by the object, and the object can become damaged in transit. Further, persons receiving gift objects such as medals, symbols of membership or the like often prefer to display those objects and must find means for doing so, usually separately from the gift box in which they arrive. Means for displaying gift objects within their transit packaging creates efficiencies in such displays, reduces waste, and provides senders and others with marketing opportunities.